


707漫游奇境

by Audio_Transmitting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707视角, AU好难写, F/M, Gen, 写完了喵的什么鬼, 努力地堆段子终于没有写成刀, 意识流, 本来是生贺但为什么越写越长, 特别长的梦境, 算了就酱吧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting
Summary: “你要一直喜欢我”, "别哭我心疼"“”“乖别忍着”&“我还不知道怎么叫你”“随你”来自一十四洲大大的《仙道第一小白脸》。这篇耽美架构非常硬核，主角我也喜欢。很推荐了。





	1. b000 柴郡猫

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauciotz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauciotz/gifts).



“...嗯？”Saeyoung Choi在昏暗中睁开了的眼睛。

漫无边际的浓重雾气弥漫在略有冷意的青绿色的枝丫间。现在似乎是傍晚。橙红色的光线艰难地穿过层层阻碍，从边边角角朦胧地透进来。

这是在哪里？

背部倚靠的表面十分粗糙，湿黏的青苔混着泥黏在裤子上。水汽和土腥气，不用深呼吸就登堂入室，穿过气管，在肺叶絮绕着。

Saeyoung扶着树干站了起来。拍了拍衣服，眨了眨眼睛，才勉强认出自己站在一株大榕树上——

这也，太大了吧？！足足有一个商业中心那么大！触目可及的地方，都是脚下这株榕树的王国。

抬头，密密层层的枝叶在雾气里时隐时现。触手一样的气生根从遥远的虚空中垂下来。有的合抱粗，有的像注射针头那么细。

低头，除了恰好能容纳一个人侧躺下的，稍微突出的方寸之地，再往前一步就是可疑的深渊。树皮虬结着延伸进迷雾里，上面的气根盘盘曲曲，像锅炉房里粗细不一却秩序井然的管道，逐渐没入在下方不远处翻滚的黑暗。

尽管天大地大，Saeyoung能栖身的，也不过就脚下这么险险的一小块地而已。

Saeyoung晃晃脑袋，发现前后左右都没什么路可走，于是耸了耸肩，又盘腿坐了下来。略呆了两秒，他饶有兴致地伸出手挽起一把棕褐色的气生根，顺了顺，开始编起麻花辫。

“咳！那个人类！”他正编得开心的时候，有个声音从头顶传来。Saeyoung疑惑地抬起下巴，向上望去。头顶的树叶簌簌地抖动着，忽然“噗”地冒出一个乱蓬蓬的红色脑袋：“人类的孩子啊！来帮伟大的柴郡猫大人扶一下眼镜！”

Saeyoung盯着和自己一模一样的脸，疑惑地问道：“可是比柴郡猫还要伟大一百万倍的正义使者707说，太阳落山了，大榕树周围都是雾气，眼镜戴好了也是看不清楚的。”

“God Seven在上！整个宇宙都不可能有比柴郡猫更伟大的存在！”柴郡猫眯起金色的眼睛，暴躁地抖动着胡须，“能有机会帮助柴郡猫大人是你的荣幸！破例给你一个幸运大抽奖的机会！快！快扶住！要掉下去了啊啊啊——”

Saeyoung伸了个懒腰，起身，伸出中指，险险地点了一下要掉不掉的条纹镜框。

柴郡猫顺势一仰头，又把眼镜架回了鼻梁上。他夸张地叹了一口气，笑眯眯地说道：“得救啦！柴郡猫大人要去守护世界啦~下次再——”

Saeyoung一把扯住了猫胡须：“喂喂抽奖呢？”

“放开我宝贵的胡须！”他“喵嗷——”地惨嚎出声，“以柴郡猫大人的名义！出来吧！命运之轮！”

“咦？不是叫‘幸运大抽奖’吗？”

“这个名字太土啦！简直和RFA的界面一样村！”柴郡猫伸出粉红色的舌头，一边舔着自己的胡须根，一边抱怨着，“完全没有品位！一看就是会拽猫胡子的人做出来的！”

“哗”地，从Saeyoung头顶上掉下来一个闪着LED彩虹跑马灯的瓦楞纸大圆盘。它有面圆桌那么大，被打着结的塑料线吊在半空中，颤悠悠地来回晃荡了两下。纸盘上钉着的指针看上去也同样不甚牢靠。它有气无力地意思意思转了半圈，针尖朝下停了下来。

“哟！运气不错哦~ 柴郡猫的命运之轮赐予你——‘幸运的时间操控者的俄罗斯轮盘赌左轮’~ 感激涕零吧，人类！”柴郡猫抖了抖刚舔过的猫胡须，用传销头头般欢欣鼓舞的语气说道。

“可我明明还没有碰转盘啊喂！”

“哒哒~都说是命运啦！命运是不能自己操控的嘛！”柴郡猫卷起舌头，“嘚”地发出一个脆响。Saeyoung立刻觉得有什么略沉的东西掉进了外套口袋里。

“对着自己的要害开一枪时间都会停止四十二秒而且只有最后一枪有子弹的左轮哦！很不错的flag吧！”柴郡猫笑得见眉不见眼，“玩得愉快哟~勇敢的少年去创造奇迹——”

“诶等等，如果时间停止了呼吸怎么办啊？一吸气一个真空泡不会窒息吗？而且负压会把内脏吸出来的——”Saeyoung忙忙地向头顶伸出手。只见猫脸人“嘁”了一声，嘴角向着耳边越咧越开，忽然上颚往后翻了三百六十度，“咕嘟”地一声，整个头都被忽然张开的血盆大口吞没，不见了。

雾气里隐隐传来一个回音：“...做梦还管什么物理规律啊...”

一架黄黑相间的儿童眼镜从树梢掉了下来，Saeyoung接住了它。

真巧，今天出门没有戴眼镜。Saeyoung右手食指和拇指捏着镜框，偏着头笑着。

“别动！”一个冷冰冰的枪口从后方抵上了他的太阳穴，“把手上的东西扔到地上，双手举起来！”

 

 


	2. b001 硅化木

 

时势逼人。Saeyoung从善如流地松开捏着镜腿的手指，举起双手。

身后的声音冷冷地说：“现在，慢慢地，转过来。”

Saeyoung乖顺地照办。

低垂的视线先瞄见了熟悉的豹纹内衬外套。他“哧”地笑了出来：“啊，原来是我们亲爱的玛丽——”

“闭嘴，我没跟你开玩笑。”Vanderwood枪口重重地抵了抵Saeyoung的太阳穴，语气冰冷地说道。

笑容逐渐从脸上消失。

“一日特工，永远特工。”Vanderwood冷漠地说，“你以为你是谁？说不干就能不干？就这么简单就能扳倒整个组织了吗？”

“你...”Saeyoung, 不，Agent707嗓音干涩地问，“组织让你来的？”

“他们说，只要把知情者都处理掉，就让我活下去。”Agent Vanderwood面色不改，“你，你弟弟，那个棕头发，还有那什么，RFA是吧？”

“Vanderwood！你知道的，杀我对你没好处。组织也不会让你活着的，对吧？”Agnet707使劲绷住声音，尽量让自己像个正直的生意人一样诚恳可靠，同时像个夜总会男公关一样温柔无害，“先把枪放下，我们好好合计合计...这样多危险，对不对？”

“手举好！”Vanderwood的枪口毫不放松，“我信过你...但707的信用记录实在谈不上良好...”

“亲爱的玛丽，你知道，707在某些事情上总是守信的。”Agent707苦笑了一声，伸出手试图扶住枪管，被Vanderwood用眼神制止，“我亲爱的搭档，先把枪收收，再这样我就要掉下去了...”

“掉下去？那就正好去和他们作伴。”Vanderwood面上表情不变，语气倒是稍微缓和了一些。他低咒一句，把枪口往回收了收。

“嗯？”Agent707笑着往前一步。

“和那个谁嘛，啊叫MC？另一组人现在应该已经把人带到总部了吧？”

“Vanderwood！”

“砰”！

枪声骤起，血色从枪口飙出。

Vanderwood眼疾手快，一把把乱中踩空了的Agent707拽了回来，叱道：“这么多年特工，退役才多久，怎么退化成这个样子！”

Agent707双手神经质地颤抖着，揪着Vanderwood的领口，冷静的神色中透着疯狂：“你这个玩笑开得太过分了！”

Vanderwood翻了个白眼，没管自己被揪着的领子。他伸出了另一只手的食指和中指，把枪口的道具玫瑰抽出，随手掷向身旁深不见底的黑暗里。方才冷冷地嘲讽道：“有时间跟我抱怨玩笑，不如想想怎么去组织捞你的小情人吧！我tm是疯了才好心来提醒你——”

“什么？！”

“这里，”Vanderwood抖开Agent707的手，掀起树干上斜下方某个拉板。

一条通道显露了出来，洞口闪动着金属无机质的冷光，内里却黑峻峻。像巨兽贪婪地张开的嘴，通向不知名的地方。

像通向垃圾焚化炉。Agent707脑海里自嘲的念头一闪。

挺好，挺适合我。

他攥着合金扶手利落地滑了下去。没有回头，但是他听见了Vanderwood紧随其后滑下来的轻微摩擦声。

 

“所以这是哪里？”没半分钟，Agent707一脚踹开通风口，掉进一个落满灰尘的房间。感应灯“啪嗒”闪了几闪，亮了起来。房间里堆满了杂物，在莹白的灯光下显得阴沉又杂乱。

Vanderwood边抛来只通话器边拽开门，示意Agent707跟上。

“硅化木。”匆忙戴好的耳机里传来了因为狂奔而微喘的声音。

“嗯？”

“外表看着像树，实际上大半已经无机质化了。组织用来存放...那些东西。”Vanderwood催促道，“快点，你不会希望他们出现在组织的存货里的！”

日光灯管映照着空无一人的走廊，每丝每毫的声音都被回声无限放大，大得似乎随时会惊醒什么。两个人“噗哒噗哒”的跑动声在其中毫无知觉地回荡着。下半刷成青绿的掉灰墙壁，和其上间隔出现的木门，仿佛要延伸到世界尽头。幻视中，血液从天花板上缓慢如岩浆一样粘稠地流淌下来。几个熟悉的声音，Agent707不想也不敢仔细辨认，在其中忽远忽近若有若无似哭似笑地尖叫着——

“这样不行！”Agent707猛地拽住Vanderwood。后者一个趔趄，对他怒目而视：“你发什么疯！”

“几层？”Agent707问Vanderwood。

“什么？”

“我问你MC被关在几层！”

“B栋负七？”Vanderwood不太确定地回答道，“我们现在在七百零七层。”

“WTF你怎么不早说！电梯呢！”

“你是不是脑子bug了！电梯有监控！”

“FXXK没有时间了，这走！”Agent707一脚踹开一扇木门。

房里三张病床上，铁链锁着三个近似人形的血糊糊的东西。原本在“嗬...嗬...”地扭动着。随着踹门声，它们猛地从床上暴起，努力地向门的方向涌来！

“呕...”Vanderwood还没来得及恶心，就被Agent707拽着手腕从窗户一跃而出——

“WTF！707你自己死不要带我！”Vanderwood难以置信地喊叫出声。头发竖得像个莫西干人，不合时宜地搞笑。

“唔考虑自由落体，掉到地面大概要二十秒，要摆个pose嘛？Agent707带了国际象棋的棋盘哟？”红发特工食指和中指并拢，俏皮地在眉毛上方一比。

“滚！”Vanderwood暴躁而绝望地看着越来越近的地面。

“哎，对的嘛，又不是名侦探x南，现实中时间根本不够摆好棋盘的吧喂！而且衣服里根本藏不住那么大的东西嘛！”Agent707叹了口气，不知从哪儿摸出来个灰盒子，咧开了嘴：“但是起爆装置还是有的哟~ 哒哒！伟大的God Seven·带·你·飞——”

他说着，带着安详的笑意，重重按下了那个标着硕大无朋的“DO NOT PUSH”的红按钮。

轰——

像重重地砸到地上的皮球一样，伴随着震耳欲聋的爆炸，两个人影又在Vanderwood的抓狂声中，从半空弹了起来...


	3. b010 咖啡屋

“欢迎光临C&R——”白肚皮白脚爪的黑猫淡定地垂眼瞄了一眼，在脸朝下摔在门前的红毛青年，好像对着梅雨季的瓷砖墙壁，神情里却带着股微妙的无聊和嫌弃。他优雅地摇了摇爪边的银铃，“姜特助，有客人来了。”

黑猫的发音清晰而准确。Agent707从门垫上坐起身，忍不住上前揉了揉他的脖子。

“这位客人，请与我保持合适的社交距离，”黑猫在707身旁坐定。他半咪起眼睛，甩着尾巴继续说道：“点单往里走，谢谢。”

“欢迎光临C&R咖啡厅——”一个棕色长发的女子在柜台后微笑地招呼着，“我是Jaehee。这位客人怎么称呼？要来点什么吗？”

“Jaehee，”鬼使神差地，707开口问道，“你认识一个叫做MC的人吗？我好像有什么事情找她...”

“MC？稍微有点印象...不过，来来去去的人太多啦。”Jaehee温和地笑了笑，“要不要一边喝咖啡一边想想呢？这杯我请。”

“姜特助，我有责任提醒你：C&R主业是开公司，而不是做慈善。”黑猫平板的声音从门廊上飘了过来。

“韩理事慎言，”Jaehee麻利地把瓷杯放在咖啡机下，按下开关，弯腰从玻璃柜里端出一小碟蜂蜜蛋糕，垫上姜黄色餐巾，摆在707面前。她愉悦地做着这一切，眼里仿佛闪耀着星星。然后才仰起头，食指伸出，正色对黑猫说道：“宾至如归的氛围，也是C&R形象建设中不可或缺的重要有机组成部分。”

“为什么说是‘有机组成’呢？”707叼着甜品勺，疑惑地插嘴道。

“因为这样说，比起‘闭嘴我高兴’，显得发言理性，官方而且正式。”Jaehee耸了耸肩。

黑猫不屑地抖抖耳朵，顺着钉在墙上的展示柜一溜而下，又跳上柜台，扬起下巴，说道：“一杯三号饮料。向我汇报今天晚些时候的安排。”

Jaehee几不可闻地叹了口气，把满好的咖啡端给707。又给自己来了一杯，闭着眼睛把它倒进了喉咙。随后苦笑着小声嘟囔：“More expresso, less depresso.”

707没忍住，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，坐在吧台的椅子上晃起腿。

在Jaehee“理性官方而且正式”，夹着笔记本翻页的话音中，他一边戳着蜂蜜蛋糕，透过橱窗观察起店外的景色：窗外大片纤细的黑色钢结构桁架撑出一个美妙的弧度，把普蓝色的夜空划成大小不一的三角形。罩在拱下的，是向远处的黛色山丘一路延伸的，长长的铁道。

哦，火车站的候车站台。707想道。

一只同色的铁艺楼梯从站台里侧盘旋而上，咖啡厅在站台二层，在藤萝掩映下发出暖暖的黄光。不知不觉，Jaehee似乎汇报完了工作。她合上黑皮笔记本，在站台后洗杯子洗得水声哗啦的。还一边脚尖打着拍子，随着唱片机哼着像是音乐剧片段的小调。

“那是什么？”707指着窗外，像纸钱烧成的火星一样，忽上忽下地在山林上方剧烈浮动的光点问道。

黑猫冷淡地抿了一口饮料，不紧不慢地回答道：“那是国王大人的搜捕队。

“搜捕队？”

“二十四年前，还是选帝侯的国王大人献祭了自己的眼睛。继位之后，虽然宫廷魔法师重新给他做了一双，但他还是喜欢到处挖自己钟意的。”黑猫时而舔舔杯子里色彩瑰丽的液体，时而舔舔自己的前爪。他停了四五秒，歪着头，漫不经心地补了一句，“我见过国王大人的画像。你的黄眼睛和他的原来的很像。”

话音刚落。遥不可及的光点似乎听到了黑猫的话，猝然向咖啡厅破空而来！如同毁灭世界的天火，在窗框框着的画面里剧烈地膨胀！唱片机“咕咕咕”地疯狂叫了起来，店里的灯光忽明忽灭，Jaehee一把拽过707：“快！藏这里！”

707没反应过来，直接被拖过吧台，甩进柜子。柜门“啪”地一声被摔上了。

一时间，隔着薄薄的樱桃木板，翻倒声，脚步声，木头破开，火焰噼啵，利器划过玻璃，猫被踩到了尾巴...杂音持续了好一会儿，才渐渐远去。

铁艺楼梯吱吱嘎嘎的声音渐渐小了。

一切重归寂静。

707悄悄地舒了一口气。

忽然，柜门被猛地拽开，刺目的红光涌了进来！一张奇丑无比的脸背着光，满怀恶意，一字一字地挤出腔调诡异的发音：

“找-到-了”

707想也不想地尖叫着撑出手，他的食指“噗”地戳进了怪物的眼睛！怪物发出了可怕的啸叫，707不顾指尖的黏腻，抓住时机跌跌撞撞地摔出柜子，连滚带爬地往外跑去——

“从这里走，店里我们来应付！”黑猫的语气仍然漫不经心，但掀门垫的动作却出奇得麻利。他带着令人信服的镇定快速说道：“从这个密道下去是站台侧门。半分钟以后有一列车通向欧艾西斯，只要动作够麻利就能赶上，快！”

“不行！我不能扔下你们不管！”

“代我们向MC问好。”Jaehee和煦地回眸一笑，一个过肩摔把背后偷袭的卫兵“哐嚓”甩出窗外。

707咬紧下唇，双手插兜——

枪？他连忙起手按下保险连开三枪——

没响，是坏了吗？等等，这是，柴郡猫给的——

707果断调转枪口，对着自己下巴来了一枪。

“嘭”。

时间，真的停止了。

 

第三秒，707茫然地垂下了手，眨了眨眼睛。

第五秒，他“啊”地，发出了一个短暂的促音。

第七秒，他粲然一笑，对着沉眠的世界展开双臂：

“柴郡猫大人，时间会停多久来着？四十二秒？

“Let's party~ ”

于是，707欢快地哼着rap，一手一个地拽着店里的铁皮罐头，一个接一个地，从窗口把他们甩了出去——

动作利落又潇洒，像个输得快一无所有的赌徒在甩牌。

“再见，C&R。”他清干净了卫兵们，拍拍手，对还被定着的黑猫和Jaehee笑了笑，挥挥手。

他跳进了打开的暗门。随后，虚掩的暗门边沿伸出一只骨节分明的手。它平了平门垫，愉快地比了个OK，又“咻”地消失在红色的织物下面。


	4. b011 茶话会

黑猫的地下密道出乎意料得干净：贝壳白的拉胚墙面，随着螺旋向下的窄木梯泻开，顺着笔直的走廊流动着。呼吸间，随着707的脚步，头顶的方形感应灯一盏接一盏柔和地亮起，然后一盏接一盏地在他身后熄灭...

没两分钟，707穿过了一个一尘不染，气派无比的公司门厅，从旋转门离开了摩天大厦。他深吸了一口夜晚冰凉的空气，回头望了望——月光皎洁，大厦的玻璃幕墙闪闪发光，上面的窗户稀稀疏疏地亮着灯——大概属于还在加班的业界精英们吧。

那是一个不一样的世界。不属于707的世界。他笑了笑，套上卫衣的帽子，孤独地融进夜色。

右手边是茂密的灌木墙，左手边是空旷的马路。中间一条一米不到的人行道，不时还要被路灯和行道树占掉大半。夜半无人，车也稀少，路面的颜色和能听见的声音一样，冷冷的。707漫无目的地沿着人行道，踽踽向前。

“...MC？你说我的玩具吗？”

晚风送来一个若有若无的声音。707一个激灵，顿了下来，竖起了耳朵。

“MC不是玩具！而且她是我的！”

“明明是我哥的...”

似有似无的嬉笑声，707从中听到了那个称呼。忽然一辆越野摩托“轰——”地开过，碾碎了余音。

他暴躁地挠了挠头。

“...如果你抓住到了一个讨厌的人，怎么让他过得足够凄惨？”

707正犹豫要不要继续往前走，又听到了细小的声音，他开始仔细分辨声音的来源...

似乎是，右后方的灌木墙里？

“扔进王水池？”一个嘶哑的声音回答道。几乎都能想象说话的人傲慢地把皮鞋翘上餐桌，懒洋洋地摊手的样子。

“丢进RFA的社交晚宴...”一个稍微柔和一些的声音，带着明显的迟疑说道。

“让Saeyoung开车带他出门买衣服...”

“咝——那可真是，太可怕了！”好几个声音不约而同地抽了一口凉气，发出表示恶心的声音。

“为什么这个特别可怕呀...”

 

707来回查探，终于循声站定，蹲了下来，看进灌木里——一眼就看到长桌上首坐着的，只有前臂高的，不是那个熟得不能再熟的身影吗？！

他失声叫道：“Saeran？！你怎么...”

然后愣住了。

灌木中的说笑声也戛然而止。一二三四五六七...七个头齐刷刷地转了过来，七双眼睛齐刷刷地盯着他。

“这儿有五个Saeran。”胸前毛衣上印着三个菱格的Saeran礼貌地站了起来，“Saeyoung你是要找哪个？”

“我...找...”Saeyoung的眼睛在七个Saeran脸上绕了一圈，张口结舌，说不出话来。

“咳，那大家自我介绍一下吧？我是毛衣兰。”长桌上首的Saeran又拉着椅子坐定，笑着说，“欢迎来到Saeran们的茶话会！Ray，给Saeyoung倒杯茶吧？”

“呸！叛徒也配？！”一个黑外套领口穿着链子的Saeran憎恶出声，“让他和RFA一起去死！”

“呵。”一个穿着红背心和皮衣的Saeran眼神发暗，笑容恐怖地附和，“Ray，你给我坐回去。我和黑兰好好会会...客人。”

一个银发末梢带粉的Saeran，站也不是，坐也不是，手足无措地绞着指头，一副快被吓哭了的样子，模样让Saeyoung心疼得不行：刚刚小毛衣叫他什么来着？Ray？

Ray看着Saeyoung，结结巴巴地打招呼：“Sae...哥？”

“哥，你终于回来接我了吗？”看上去年纪最小的Saeran激动地站了起来，被他身边脸上有烧伤的Saeran无言地拉住了。

“Saeran，你的脸...”Saeyoung迟疑地摸了摸自己的左脸，小声地问道，“疼吗？”

“小心金...”他叹了口气，话音未落，被小一号的Saeran响亮的抽泣声打断。他身边穿着白衬衫的Saeran伸出一只手，似乎也想说点什么，但最后没有出声。

场面乱哄哄的。

 

三个白色头发的Saeran坐在桌子的同一边：Ray坐得离自己最近，然后是面色难看的黑外套和皮衣。毛衣兰坐在上首，他的左边坐着年纪最小的兰兰。然后是穿着粉色西装，脸上有烧伤伤疤的Saeran，最后是穿着白衬衫的Saeran。他看着自己的神情令人难以理解地同时夹杂着狂喜和不悦...

Ray，黑兰兰，炸毛兰，毛衣兰，乖兰兰，粉兰兰，白兰兰，七个Saeran。Saeyoung瞪着眼睛蹲在灌木墙下，抿着嘴，心里默念了一遍，无意识地“嘿嘿嘿”笑起来，幸福得有些发晕——该不会是什么过河的时候，把Saeran掉河里了吧？掉了三次？

“咳，现在大家自我介绍完了。”毛衣兰好不容易控住了场，抬头看向出神的Saeyoung，“所以，你找哪一个Saeran？”

“我...”

Ray一直不安地绞着手指，乖兰戴着一副“要被抛弃第二次的流浪猫”的绝望表情，粉兰和白兰神情淡定，毛衣甚至还有一丝嫌弃。黑兰的嫌弃快实质化成绕在他头顶的黑气了，皮衣兰沉默不语，下巴拗起，鼻孔里喷出一声“哼”，笑容诡异。

“我找，我的弟弟，Saeran。”Saeyoung板直了背，正色轻声说道，“我想道个歉...对不起，我当时以为，那样能保护...”

“收起假惺惺的眼泪吧！”黑兰嘲讽出声，“说得我好像还在乎你一样！叛徒Luciel！”

“没说是找你。”白兰耸了耸肩。

“喂废物！要来打一架吗？”

眼看着两个人当场就要掀桌子干起来，Ray和粉兰连忙一人一个地起来拉架。

皮衣兰翘着腿，事不关己地撑着脸舔冰激凌勺。

Saeyoung忽然有些糟心。他大声地清了清嗓子，说：“顺便...我要去欧艾西斯。你们有谁知道路怎么走吗？”

乱哄哄的场面一下子静了下来。

“这就要走了吗？”兰兰微带哭腔地质问道。

“一定要走吗？”几个声音七嘴八舌地问着。

皮衣兰翘着二郎腿，摩挲着手上的什么东西，冷笑着说：“走啊，让他走呗。走了让他回不来。”

“我会再回来的，我保证。”Saeyoung郑重地许诺道，“有个对我很重要的人，现在处境很危险。我一定要去救她！请务必告诉我去欧艾西斯的路！我会带着她一起回来的！”

“比我们都重要吗！”

“...不，不是...”

白兰耸了耸肩，说：“好吧，这个理由，我是可以接受。不过...

粉兰接道：“来猜猜茶话会的迷题吧！两份地图，一真一假。我们也有些只说实话，有些只说谎话...”

毛衣兰意有所指地补了一句：“...还有些傲娇，一定要一句真话一句谎话掺着说。”

“你！你说谁！”

“谁出声就是说谁！”

毛衣兰揉了揉太阳穴，继续说道：“...转过去，我们现在互相换换衣服。”

“为什么要换衣服？”Saeyoung问。

“为了防止从答案反推逻辑...”

Ray温和地笑了笑，说道：“祝你好运，哥·哥。”

Saeyoung转身闭上眼睛。有谁动了动他的衣领。

“好了。”

他依言开眼，看见一朵蓝玫瑰别在了他的胸前——运动外套上歪歪扭扭地别着一朵领花，看上去一点儿也不协调，感觉怪怪的。

 

“...我其实好想好想哥哥，但是Rika和V总是不让我问。他就是不要我了把...白兰的地图是好的。但黑兰的是对的！”Saeyoung转过身，看着不到二十的兰兰穿着皮衣，气鼓鼓地双臂交叉，横在胸前说道。

“...对不起，我这次，绝对不会再抛下你了。”Saeyoung垂下眼睛。

对方扬起下巴，退后一步，没有回答。

“唉，Saeran，Saeyoung没有抛弃过你。而且我们还会再见到他的。黑兰个笨蛋从来不说实话，不要被他吓唬了。”二号兰揽过兰兰，搓了搓他的头发，温言安慰道。他抬起头看着Saeyoung，补充道，“Unknown其实也很难过，所以说话很不好听。你不要信他说的话，我们都很爱你。”

“...谢谢。”Saeyoung话音未落，三号兰跳了出来，动作很大地推了二号兰一把，暴言道：“蠢货叛徒，你也是骗子！喂，那个红毛，我手上有地图，但撕了都不给你，求我啊！”

“但是黑兰的那个，不对的。”Saeyoung眼尖地发现四号兰的指甲被啃得磕磕巴巴的。四号兰看见对方瞥了自己的指尖，连忙把手藏到身后，鼓起勇气继续说道，“那个地图是去公寓的，昨天我看到他去Unknown那里...”

“哈哈哈哈笑死我了，你原来也是和那个懦弱的Luciel一样的废物！”穿着粉西装的五号兰尖利地大声嘲笑起来，“真恶心！一起下地狱吧！”

“难以置信，我以前看起来居然是这样的吗...”脸上有疤的六号兰叹了口气，“别听他的，我已经原谅你了。去拿地图吧，太明显了。”

七号兰叹了口气，附和地“嗯”了一声。

 

指尖在右边略顿，Saeyoung恶趣味地挤了挤眼睛，说：“我要这个。”获得同意后，几个Saeran注视着Saeyoung连茶带铃兰花盅扔进嘴里，不约而同地翻了个白眼，发出表示嫌弃的“啧”。他们绕到了桌子左边，合力拖出了地图，费劲地把它卷起来。

Saeyoung慢慢缩小，一直缩到只有Saeran们的手掌高。兰兰摊开手让他踩了上来。然后踮起脚，打开了墙上咕咕报时鸟的门，把Saeyoung托起来。

Saeyoung一脚跳进门里。

“真的，非走不可吗，哥？”兰兰没有立刻收回手。他怀着微小的希冀，又问了一次。他的背后，衬衫兰把茶倒进了喷壶，均匀地浇在地图卷上，直到纸卷也缩成一指长。其他Saeran们帮着忙，同时有意无意地瞄着Saeyoung，青色和金色的眼睛在烛火里闪闪发光。

Saeyoung叹了口气，蹲下来拍了拍兰兰的指尖，说道：“我一定会回来的。”

他接过了地图，笑着挥了挥手。粉兰把自己蛋糕上的鲜草莓叉了过来：“...路上吃。”

Saeyoung珍而重之地把草莓塞进脑后的外套帽子里，站起身，向门里继续走去。他的背后，Saeran们语气各异，带着深浅不一的认真，说道：

“我们等你回来，哥哥。”

“嗯！”Saeyoung低低地应了一句，抱紧了怀里的地图。


	5. b100 欧艾西斯

通向欧艾西斯的路异常漫长。Saeyoung怀里抱着着地图卷走啊走啊，从皓月当空一直走到了天色微亮。终于困得忍不住，一头栽进一个路边的稻草堆里。

不知过了多久，有什么东西触了触他的衣领。

Saeyoung迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看见个黑罩袍里露出金色头发的人，正捏起一只草莓往嘴里丢...

草莓啊...草莓！弟弟给我的草莓！

Saeyoung想也不想地尖叫道：“小偷！抓小偷！”

“咳咳咳...呃，对不起，嘘，别叫，我不是小偷。”金色头发的人心虚地伸出食指抵在嘴唇上，“我可是全欧艾西斯最伟大的战士Yoosung啊！”

“你吃了我的草莓！”

“呃那个...啊哈哈哈哈哈那这样，我答应你一个要求吧？”

“...那带我去欧艾西斯。”

“嘿，行！”金发的少年爽快地一口答应了下来，“我正好今天要去找MC。

“我昨晚忽然想到了一个特别特别重要的，事关生死的问题，要去问问她。”

“MC?”

“诶？就是欧艾西斯的神殿里，无所不知的魔镜啊！”流星变魔术一样，口袋里掏出啤酒桶那么宽的尖顶巫师帽，平放在Saeyoung面前，“喏，你找个位子坐着。”

Saeyoung拍了拍大丽花艳丽的花瓣，拽过旁边的装饰藤蔓，把自己绑好，小心地坐了下来，最后冲着Yoosung一本正经地点了点头。Yoosung郑重地双手捧起帽子戴好，正了正袍子。

他摸了根稻草叼在嘴里，顶着和煦的阳光，双手插兜，继续在宽广无际的荒原上一晃一晃走着。

“...就这么走过去？”Saeyoung忍不住问道。

“嗯啊对呀，又不远。马好贵的！”

 

Yoosung所言不虚。没几小时，他停在一堵矮墙前，对着上面正打呼噜的橘猫说道：“707，醒醒，我们要去欧艾西斯。”

“哟，小流星呀？”橘猫睁开一只眼睛，语气瞬间欢脱了起来，“准备好回答707的问题了吗？”

“...问吧。”

“如果小流星上课学习的内容组成集合A，考题映射的知识组成集合B，那么A和B两个集合是什么关系？”橘猫前爪拔直，“咯咯”地舒展了身体，打了个哈欠，用欠扁的语气问道。

“没有关系？”Yoosung试探性地问。

“错！是包含关系哦:'空集是一切集合的子集'！嗨呀，太差劲了，这是考点呢。”橘猫“喵咔咔咔咔”地嘲笑了好一会儿，甩了甩尾巴，

“再给你一次机会：

“一项任务，Vanderwood和707一起做要十天，Vanderwood自己做要一个月半，那么707自己做要多久？”

“哈！这个我知道！”Saeyoung欢乐地拍手，在Yoosung头顶笑道，“永远都做不完！”

“答——对啦！”橘猫“喵嘁”一笑，以与体重不符的灵活，“咻”地跳下矮墙。矮墙和矮墙后的荒原快速扭曲重组，眨眼间，左右的带着青苔的石柱拔地而起，一个高耸的石门出现在两人面前。毫无雕饰的石拱上面，庄重肃穆地刻着“欧艾西斯”几个符号。门里，各式各样奇形怪状的法师塔在晴空中高耸入云。塔间由柔软的绸带，或悬空的珍珠串样的软梯高低有致地错落相连，在微风中轻柔地海草样浮动。

“哇哦...”Saeyoung发出一声感叹。

Yoosung直直地伸出手，指着阳光照耀下天顶最高的炫目处，笑眯眯地说：“我们现在去那里。”

“走过去？！”

“对。”Yoosung往软梯上踏上一只脚。踏步台面受压，像披萨上的芝士一样粘稠地拉开。脚掌一直陷下去半米，才堪堪停下。他开心地笑道：“很棒吧？这可是Rika亲自构建的，通向神殿的梯子啊！”

“这要...走多久啊？”Saeyoung右手在眼睛上方虚搭，向Yoosung指着的方向眺望着。

“诶嘿，抓稳啦~”Yoosung俏皮地眨眨眼，深吸一口气，“咻”地蹬上。不等踏步来得及变形，“噔噔蹬蹬”地就沿着盘旋而上地窜了出去...

好快！

原本柔和的微风变成了绞肉机里的利刃，剐得Saeyoung睁不开眼，只能艰难地从眼缝不断变动的光影和疯狂交替的失重超重和离心感里，判断着Yoosung的辗转腾挪——他像被狂风卷起的碎纸一样，在刺入天顶的法师塔间不断翻飞...最后，轻盈得像打着旋儿略过水面的瓦片，他大笑着一个翻滚，落在白色大理石铺成的广场上。

“怎么...怎么样，不错吧？”Yoosung扶着入口右侧的黑色灯柱，边喘气边说，“应该...应该比上次快了...十来秒！”

这一路真是太颠簸了。Saeyoung趴在帽檐上，一边往外吐酸水，一边还不服气地嘲笑：“还是差了点儿。”

 

过了好一会儿，两人终于缓了过来。

Yoosung深吸一口气：“啊，我好紧张...”

“紧张什么？”

“MC...MC，啊啊，MC！”Yoosung心烦意乱地嘟囔着，揪起灯柱，随意地在空中抡了抡，往神殿里走。

刚进门，就见薄荷色中发的祭司在门口微笑着：“远道而来的旅人啊，欢...”

Yoosung不耐烦地抄着灯柱把他一挑，只见祭司惊慌地“咦”了一声，划过一道弧线，被远远地抛出了神殿所在的浮空岛，身影在云间急剧缩小。

Yoosung“嘁”地撇了撇嘴，向着他的背影把灯柱一投，在自己外袍上拍了拍手，说：“告诉你个秘密：我讨厌V。”

“...秘密哦？”

Yoosung不好意思地挠头笑了笑。随即摘下帽子放在地上，掏出梳子，仔细地梳了梳头，用发卡卡好，理了理衣服，走上高台。Saeyoung连忙跟了上去。

高台中央供着一面装饰繁复的镜子。镜子顶上有个秋千架，上面坐着一个棕发的姑娘。她在向着他们微笑。

...MC？！

 

“呃我...其实也不是很重要，我就，随便问问，你不要太在意，那个...魔镜啊魔镜，请告诉我，世界上，谁是最可爱的男孩？”Yoosung站定，满脸通红，低头盯着镜脚上的装饰，期期艾艾扭扭捏捏地问道。

“啊...这个嘛...”MC笑眯眯地偏头，伸出食指，“是Ray啊！”

Yoosung“汪”地跪倒在地哭出了声。哭着哭着，像受热的蜡烛一样慢慢融化。Saeyoung扑了上去，还来不及做什么，Yoosung就化成了一滩眼泪，飞快地在花砖上蒸干了。

“唉呀，小流星...”MC叹了口气，摇了摇头。她“嘚”地打了个响指，散落一地的衣服就被看不见的手快速而整齐地叠成一堆。

MC轻盈地落在Saeyoung面前，双手别在腰后，笑眯眯地问：“那Yoosung的东西，就拜托Saeyoung带回去还他啦？

“Saeyoung，你来这里，是要问什么呢？”

“...不知道。”Saeyoung茫然地抬头看着MC，“你在这里，所以我就来了。”

MC倏地涨红了脸。

Saeyoung叹了口气，起身上前抱住MC，满足地把头埋进她的脖颈：“...终于，找到你了。”

 

他的松松地搭在MC柔软的腰上，手指迟疑而小心地触着柔软的衣料，像是试图去摸一只阳光下绽开绒毛的蒲公英——好像它随时都会四散而去一样。就像在验证他的想法，MC长长地叹了口气，拍拍Saeyoung的肩，说道：“你要学会自己照顾自己啊，Saeyoung...

“我不会总是在你身边...我不属于这里，我不是这个世界的生物啊。总有一天，我要去一个你从来没有听说过，也永远也到不了的地方...”

“那你为什么要去呢？你害怕我了吗？”热量透过薄薄的衣物，似有若无地挠着。紧贴的肌肤发烫，身体里却一阵阵泛寒。轻薄的衣料在攥紧的拳头里皱了起来。Saeyoung微微颤抖着，绷着声音，带着笑意说道：“别怕...我不会伤害到你。我的心里只有你，我只看着你，一直看着你。你要什么都可以，我都帮你...不要离开我。”

“你对我很重要，Saeyoung，但我...”

“...我比你爱我更爱你，这是我的错。”Saeyoung稍微拉开了一点儿距离，脸上表情渐敛。垂眼停了两秒，忽然又抬头绽开了一个优雅而冷酷的笑，“但如果你还觉得有什么其他事比你我更重要...那就是你的错了。”

人啊，活在世上，如果不能被爱，总也是要爱点什么，才能从灰茫茫让人透不过气的迷雾里继续走下去。那么点喜欢，就像黑暗里碎片一样闪动的微火，却能让人稍稍多几丝在这个该死的人间苟延残喘下去的勇气。

所以不要说这种话。不要推开我。

我想要知道你的每一次微笑，每一个挥手，我想要你的每一个甜蜜或欣喜的闪念。我想要一直看着你，一直一直地看着你。我想要听着你的叹息和轻喘，想要那对甜美的嘴唇里吐出我的名字。而你也只能看着我，对我发出声音。我要你和世间一切除我以外的所有生物都保持距离，为我笑，为我哭，为我...

都只为我。

“我一直在忍耐，MC。”Saeyoung目光灼灼地盯着她，“就算是这么想的，我也不会说出来。因为你会害怕。

“但你对我做了这么多之后，怎么还敢说要走呢？”

“你... Saeyoung，”MC惊慌地一步步后退，Saeyoung不急不忙地一步步逼近，一路逼到了镜子的边上。

MC深吸了口气，背贴着镜子，带着某种奇异而瑰丽的笑容说道：“我爱你，Saeyoung。不管你质疑多少次，我都会这么回答。我从来没后悔过选你。而且，再来一次，我也还是选你，但是...

“我们不合适。再...永别了。”

她大笑着向后倒去。Saeyoung惊慌地上前想拽住她，衣料“刺啦”裂开了。

被撕裂的衣摆带着，两人前后穿过镜面，掉了下去——


	6. b101 末日之战

707眼睁睁地看着MC的笑容逐渐被刺目的阳光包裹，眼看就要消失在视界里。他急切地从口袋里摸出了柴郡猫的左轮。然而一块崩裂的碎片正巧打中右手，他手指一松——仿佛久闭的笼门终于被打开的鸽子，那个金属物件急不可耐地从手上“咕咕”地飞了出去。

无论是什么：礼物也好，人也好...它们从来都不属于707。

707闭上眼睛。

无论哪种。

烈烈的风从耳畔刮过。

刚才...我都说了什么啊！707苦笑着。

下坠的时间长得无穷无尽...

不...这不对！不应该是这样的！

我绝对不会把这些话说出来的！

世界上没有可以跳进去的镜子！

哪里不太对...一定哪儿出错了！

而且，MC她...

绝对！不会！这样！离开！

707猛地睁开眼睛。几乎同一秒，他“哐”地撞上了一块庞大的膜。

膜受到剧烈的冲击，“吱吱吱嘎嘎嘎”地深陷下去一个人形坑。随着707去势减缓，膜上紧接着泛起了一阵阵的乳白色光芒，开始无序地滚动成串死循环输出的“b101b101b101...”，最后超出了塑性形变极限，“嘣——”地撕裂开来。

707的躯体终于从裂口滚下，重重地砸穿了一个雨棚，“嘭”地一声落在青灰的大理石地面上。

 

“咳，”707被砸得发懵，脑袋里空白了三五秒，才勉强缓上一口气。

“Luciel? ”一个熟悉的声音惊讶地出声，“来得正好，快来帮忙！防护罩要顶不住了。”

707微微侧过头，对上了Rika明朗中带着焦急的笑容。她金色的长发在灰沉的天色中依然明亮，像盛夏蒸腾的水汽中灼烧的光芒。707愣愣地盯着Rika扭头，对身后十几米外大声道：“V！你还在犹豫什么！快开枪！”

那里，一个薄荷色中发的人面露痛苦，却仍然抬起了手臂——枪口对准自己的太阳穴。

“不要——”“砰”

枪声和Luciel脱口而出的阻止声叠在一起。

V又一次倒在了他面前。

他想跳起来，腿上一阵剧痛——好像摔断了。Rika温柔却坚定地按着他的肩。Luciel挣扎着：“Rika...”

“这是必要的牺牲，为了这个世界。为了更好的世界。”Rika哀伤的神情中带着狂热。她双手扳过Luciel的头：“你看到防护罩外面了吗？这个世界的恶意？”

Luciel看向那个他砸穿的光膜之外——

恐惧。

浓云像被液氮瞬间冰冻的巨蟒，仿佛下一秒就要压碎这散发着微光的避难所。光幕边界照亮的地方，这个世界的真实曝尸荒野：布帛和血肉一齐撕裂，奇怪的肉块诡异地散落着，像一条条被单纯的幼童折磨而死的虫尸。地上红红褐褐，黄黄白白，都是粘稠汁液飞溅后干涸的痕迹，肮脏又斑驳，散发着腐烂的甜味。

“你看见了吗？”Rika在他耳边呓语，“你心里的恶意？”

Luciel茫然地看进浓雾——他看到了，触手？

远远近近，数不清的，肉红色的，橡胶质感的触手，带着低画质粗糙渲染的油腻，在浓雾中若隐若现，交织在一起。保持着某种挣扎的姿势，毫无逻辑地被定在了原地，仿佛是光怪陆离的克苏鲁雕像群。一只只盘踞的吸盘，像一张张因为惊恐张到最大，正在无声尖叫的嘴。

恶心。

就像美术生没换的洗笔水桶里浑浊的粘稠，就像寄生虫教材里的扭结和肿泡——未必真的清楚原因，也根本不愿多作考虑，而那写在基因里的恶心感就自然而生，让他不由自主地就想落荒而逃。

但往哪儿逃呢，就只剩这最后一个避难所了。

“这个世界会变成这样，都是因为你。是你心里的恶意。你放出来的恶意呢。”Rika的语气温柔，眼神朦胧。柔软的黄光散射在她的发梢，像来自未知的天启。她侧光趺坐，声音柔软，像刚登上神坛的救世主一样，带着慈悲和隐秘的亲近，发音清晰地诱哄着：“承认吧，你和我是一样的人。你逃不了的，没有人会爱你的，他们爱的是你装出来的那个温暖的外壳，一旦你显露出真面目，他们都会像躲避瘟疫一样离开你。没有人真正地爱着你，没有人理解你，Luciel，除了我。我们是一样的。只有我理解你。我理解你深藏的恶魔。我们的恶魔。

“你看，你根本控制不住自己。你总有一天会失控的。你看这个世界。阳光普照之处，阴影也越发浓重。你来自黑暗，也会重归于黑暗。不要抗拒自己，我的孩子。”

“一起去一个没有痛苦的新世界吧，”Rika轻言细语，“只要再撑三分钟，最后三分钟就行...V已经给我们争取了四十二秒，这很好。”

 

触手忽然开始动了。它们在往这儿凑，像闻到了血味的下水道生物——市侩而狡诈的那种，带着三分算计，似乎盘算着这点肉星值不值得它们来干这么一场。

“...好。”Luciel听见自己干涩地回答道，“这是我的错，做什么都行。”

“乖。”Rika从瘫倒在地的V的手上抽出一只左轮手枪，满意地笑着，“拿好。

“为了爱。为了更好的世界。为了光明的未来。”

话音刚落，“噔戥噔戥”的错误提示声不断，新的红色粘液球像令人狂躁令电脑蓝屏的弹窗一样，接连不断地从防护罩外壁上弹了出去。融进黏腻地往光幕上吸吮的吸盘里。

当时是应该要用Linux的。Luciel叹了口气，掂了掂枪，没来由的苦笑道，用Mac os也比Windows好啊。

光幕又开始像要爆开的肥皂泡一样，表面疯狂地滚动起“b101”字符串。

“Luciel! ”刚走了几步的Rika扔下V的躯体，快步跑来，“你还在等什么？”

她跪坐在Luciel面前，握住了他的手腕。

“说起来，这把枪...用过几次了？”Luciel任由她摆布。

“Saeran，MC，我，”金发的Rika爱怜地覆上了Luciel的手，毫不迟疑地扣动扳机，“还有刚刚的V。”

一枪爆头。

鲜红的血液和淡黄的脑浆溅上了她的笑。她伸出食指，在脸颊上沾了沾，伸进嘴里。

“好咸。”Rika嫌弃地在外套上抹了抹手。


	7. b110 神隐

God7在金字塔顶的祭坛上猛地睁开眼。

还好。

一切都是七神的一场梦。

他松了口气。

“Seven，你在听我说话吗？”身边有个娇俏的声音嗔怪道，“哎呀，明明是创世神啊，传说中无所不能的神明大人，怎么说着说着就睡着了？

“都快不相信God7是神了呢！”

“...MC”God7的嘴唇剧烈抖动着。

他侧过身，小心翼翼地抱住了在自己身侧的少女。动作又轻又慢，带着狂喜，贪婪和惊恐，好像乞儿摸到了皇帝的玉玺：“我...”

被干净柔软的香气环绕着，冰冷的身体也由内而外地暖和起来。比起之前的灰暗压抑，这安逸美好得才像是从哪儿偷来的片刻梦境。暖洋洋的，干燥又舒适。他忽然坐直了身体，抬起下巴，垂下眼睫，表情无悲无喜，像个真正的神明一样，居高临下地看着少女。

“Seven? ”MC疑惑地抬起单边眉毛。God7反常地沉默了两秒，毫无预兆地拉过MC，重重地吻了下去。MC浑身一紧，很快反应过来，仰起头，圈住了神明大人的脖子，热烈地回应他。她跪了起来，搂着他，膝盖顶在某个不可言说的位置上。God7的呼吸，颜色灼热得就像他的头发——阳光下快要融化了的那种。

 

“嗨呀，原谅你啦。”良久，MC松开他，轻巧地跳下神坛，抛了个飞吻，“永远爱你哟~”

God7耳根子倏地又烧了起来，心跳得噗通噗通的。他梗了梗脖子，面上不显地笑了：“那MC多陪God7一会儿嘛~天天在祭坛上好无聊的~别人还看不到我。”

MC犹豫地低下头，脚尖碾了碾地面：“我也好想再多待会儿...但是再不走，他们就要以为我跑了呀。”

“他们？”

“神官们呀。嗯？我跟你说过的了呀？今天是来跟你道别的。明天我就要走啦。”MC叹了口气，“哎？God7那时候就睡着了吗？”

“走？告别？你要去哪里？”腾空而起的恐慌揪住了God7。

“我被选上去做神使呀。”MC没心没肺地笑着说，“你看我这身裙子好看吗？我知道你出不去，明天见不着，特意穿来给你看的呢。明天我就要去祭河神啦！”

MC刚拎起裙摆转了半圈，被踉跄着滚下祭台的God7一把抱住：“MC...你别去，求你别去！”

“做神使可是荣耀呢...”MC叹了口气，“God7要是早点降神谕召神使就好了，God7好久都没有降神谕了...”

“我，我马上就下！”God7一手抱着MC，一手开始凝起光芒...

光刚凝起来就灭了。

“我能怎么办？你让我怎么办？我还能怎么办？”God7绝望地勒紧怀中盛装的少女，“求你不要去...”

“所以，God7真的是神？”MC惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，接着似乎想到了什么，舔了舔嘴唇，笑着从腰际抽出了一把银制的短匕，“祭司说，服食使者们的肉体能得到神明的庇佑，那神的血肉呢？”

“如果这是你期望的。”God7松开手，退了两步，闭上了眼睛，笑了，“来试试吧？”

期待中的疼痛迟迟不来。

他拢着的双手却被抽出。有什么温热的，轻柔地跳动着的东西被放进了他的手里。

“也是呢。如果一定要做神的新娘，那我更愿意嫁给God7. ”划开了胸腔的MC，捧着自己还在跳动的心脏，笑着问道：“喜欢吗？”

God7像被抽出了筋骨似的跪倒在地上，颤抖着捞过那个柔软的躯体。

残存的笑意不减，而她却不再说话了。

滴答。

和神明的头发同色的粘稠液体，缓慢地渗进地砖里。

滴答。

苍茫的黄昏从远方压过来。沉闷而浑浊地笼罩着高高的祭坛。同样的晦暗在他原本琥珀色的眼瞳里酝酿着。

滴答。

为什么每次都这样？漫长地等待，瞬间的光彩，然后又是无穷无尽的黑暗...

滴答。

God7的脑海翻涌着。灭世的咒语在浪尖上忽明忽灭。

一共三行。简短，明快，高效，优美。每一个字符都散发着难以形容的致命危险，却同时令人血液沸腾地充满韵律感。他仰面向天，闭着眼睛，开始吟唱：

　　cd ../

他穿透了这个世界。纸牌一样的东西在他周围逐次排开。他落在了这个庞大的多米诺骨牌阵列中央。

God7吐出了下一句：

　　chmod -R 755 *

或明或暗的世界阵列，毫无预兆地一齐亮了起来，刺眼得像半夜无人的剧场忽然打开的舞台灯。

God7垂下眼帘，面无表情，一个音节一个音节地唱诵最后，也是最重要的一行咒语：

　　rm -rf *

如花砖马赛克样铺开的世界飞速崩解。烟尘一片。而之前被遮掩着的，狰狞的黑暗，开始在灰烬云的缝隙中若隐若现。

又结束了。

707又一次疲倦地睁开了眼睛。

什么时候才是尽头啊。


	8. b111 埃舍尔

“哟嚯，勇敢的少年，我们又见面啦！”一个毛绒绒的红色头颅，怪异地浮在虚空中，“玩得开心吗？小可爱？”

“这是在...做梦？”707一愣，长出了一口气，放松地摊开了四肢，“啊，太好了，都是在做梦啊，又是做梦啊...”

“对的呀，说是'707漫游七境'嘛。七个梦境都结束了，七七就回来了嘛。”柴郡猫抖了抖胡子，咧开一个笑容。

一个大大的“b111”像凌晨四点的电脑屏幕一样，在707头顶的黑暗中闪烁着荧光。

“这里是逐灰者们建立的时空回廊，保存着所有平行宇宙的707的记忆哟~ 好好玩耍吧！不满意结局的话，拉一拉出现的拉杆就可以回到这里重新开始哟~”

“等等！我不想——”

柴郡猫不等707回答，露出了一个707的招牌搞怪笑容，“啵”地一声消失了。

Win98的屏幕保护一样扭曲纠结的3D管道内部逐渐暗了下来。707有些不适地眨了眨眼睛。

 

“Saeyoung, 我有一个建议。我觉得是时候跟你提这件事情了... 想试试，永远从你父亲的监视下离开吗？”

Saeyoung没想到，看到的第一个记忆是这一段——曾经以为是美好生活的第一个台阶，却是奔向沙漠中的海市蜃楼的第一步：飘扬过海独在异乡的孤独，数次死里逃生的任务，沾满鲜血的双手...啊，这些都不重要。不重要的...

Saeran, Saeran, Saeran!

“嗯？Saeyoung? 你在听吗？”

“...我，我不能去。我不能抛下Saeran！我非常感激您的好意但是...不行，我做不到，对不起。”

V微微有些惊讶，但很快恢复了平静：“好吧，我知道这对你也很难接受...如果你改主意了，也可以再来找我。”

他离开了。

他离开了？

他离开了！

十六岁的Saeyoung跪倒在地。狂喜从他的头顶注入，淹没他的指尖。他茫然地抬起了头，无意识地大口喘息着，旋即挣扎着爬起来，扭头就往那个熟悉又陌生的地方跑去。他跑得气喘吁吁，他跑得连滚带爬，他跑得就像一只被人追赶赖皮流浪狗...但他一步也不敢慢下来，好像一慢下来，就会被梦魇吞没...

是的，是这里！买米回去的时候停过的花坛，再往前三根灯柱，上面的灯泡坏了好几年了都没人换过！这是从公寓的窗子向下能看见的小公园！Saeyoung喘着粗气，颤抖着摸遍全身的口袋，终于从破旧的裤子口袋里摸出钥匙，忐忑不安地插进门孔。

锁开了。他推开门。

“哥？”一个熟悉又陌生的人关上燃气灶，拎着链子从厨房的踏脚凳上跳了下来，惊讶地看着他，“今天怎么回来得这么早？”

Saeyoung哆嗦着拖着脚步，喘着气，按着对方的肩膀，仔仔细细地上上下下看了好几遍，看得Saeran有点炸毛：“怎么奇奇怪怪的？妈妈快回来了...”

“这次绝对会不一样的！我们很快就能离开这里！一起离开这里！”Saeyoung一把抱住Saeran，把头埋在他的肩上，哽咽地说道。

Saeran似乎感受到了Saeyoung激烈的情绪。他没有问，只是安慰地拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，说道：“嗯，我相信你。我等着。”

一切就像美梦一样顺利。靠着七八年来在组织积累的代码量，707很快从V和freelance的网站上赚了不少的钱。一个半月后的傍晚，他急匆匆地从教堂往回赶，巴望能在妈妈喝酒赌钱回去之前就到家——钱马上就够了，再过两天，再多做两个项目就可以。或者先向V借一点。他已经弄好了全套的假证件，也弄到了一辆二手车。马上，马上他就能带Saeran永远地...

Saeyoung愣住了。

夕阳下，公寓的方向，浓烟和着嘈杂的人声，汹涌地喷上高空。

他竭尽全力地挤进吵嚷一片的人群，在尖锐的警笛中带着哭腔喊道：“Saeran！Saeran你在哪里？Saeran!”

背景里有什么人在嘈杂中议论着：

“...也不知道保险赔不赔...”

“呸！住这里的，几个买了住房保险的？保险？！”

“...都怪那个疯女人。自己喝酒抽烟把自己烧死了也就算了，平白连累了我们...”

“得了吧，她和她孩子不一起烧死在里面了吗？啧啧啧，听警官说，直接链子链起来的呢！这才没跑出来。疯子就是疯子...”

“切，大疯子带小疯子罢了。烧死了也干净...”

他麻木地听着自己哭着喊着Saeran的名字，走到一边，拉下了那个黄黑相间的拉杆。

 

眼前的场景一晃，他回到了那个正上方的虚空闪烁着“b111”的地方。这次，那个顶着他的脸，自称“柴郡猫”的家伙不在。他浑浑噩噩地呆立着。不知过了多久，眼前的场景转到了那个熟悉又陌生的地下工作室。

707颤抖着摸出手机查看日期——似乎是第二次RFA party后不久。他抱起双腿，蜷在电脑椅上，把头埋进了膝盖里。有什么从眼睛里渗了出来。

这时，电话刚好响了。是Rika。

“Hi，Luciel，你发给我的修改图我看过了。我觉得可以。你什么时候过来？”

“过来？”707有些懵。

“来装监控和安保啊，Luciel。”电话线另一端的声音非常温柔，“怎么了？今天又有麻烦吗？”

“不，没有。”707条件反射地回答道,“就来。”

 

工具和材料都是现成的，装起来没有多大麻烦。最后看着自己的草图，707顿了两秒，还是忍不住问:“Rika...可是，你真的觉得，有必要在闹市区的公寓，装这种...设施吗？”

“Luciel，你知道，我们RFA的宾客，都是在社会上很重要，很有地位的人物。我解释过的...这是必要的。”Rika像是从沉思中惊起，笑着回答道。

笑容没有到达她的眼底。

707没有被说服。他咬了咬下唇，说：“不。在闹市安装炸弹，还是太过了。Rika，需要的话，我知道几家很可靠的银行...”

“连你也害怕我了吗？”Rika急切地拽住了他的袖口，“不，Luciel，别怕...我一直都对你很好的，不是吗？不要害怕我...”

“我要见Saeran。”

“诶？怎么忽然...组织那边呢？不要紧吗？”不知是不是错觉，Rika的眼神逐渐朦胧。她看着707，又似乎只是看着她眼前的一片虚无，忽然毫无预兆地甜笑了起来，像是从中看到了令人神往的美丽景象。

707抿着嘴，带着一丝侥幸，说：“组织那里不要紧，我能搞定。我要见Saeran。”

“你说得有道理，”Rika笑着拍了拍他的头，“在闹市装这种级别的安保，是我考虑不周。Saeran的事，我和V商量商量。今天就先到这里吧。”

“但是...”

“Luciel，”Rika的眼里闪烁着哀伤和某种决心，“所以，我现在的话，你已经不当一回事了吗？

“Saeran很好...他过着大多数人难以企及的生活。你现在去找他，可能会给他带来危险...非要我说得这么清楚才行吗？”

话说到这个份上，两人相顾无语。707收拾好工具，默默地离开。当晚，他开始查Rika——Mint eye并非完全无迹可寻。相反，在保密工作上，至少现在，不难发现Rika和它千丝万缕的联系。之前毫无察觉，也就是...对着Rika，他毫无防备罢了。

往好了想，看着窗外熹微的晨光，707灌了一口Dr.Pepper，至少现在Saeran还不是那个技艺精湛黑客。707苦笑着，加紧收集着Rika创建不明黑社会性质组织的资料。V...V是不可信的。递给警察局身份上也有点麻烦...大概是要拜托Jumin了。

一夜没睡，707依然十分亢奋，只是脑袋嗡嗡地响。鬼使神差地，他打开VisageBook，键入了那个名字。

MC

资料其实他早就都看过，不论公开的还是不公开的。只是，在熬夜过度后的疲倦里，他忽然有些想念那个温暖的笑容——那个似乎在生命里已经百转千回，而拥有者却一无所知的笑容。沉浸于刻骨铭心的爱恋无法自拔，但这要是被本人知道，怕是要被当作神经不正常的疯子。

可我现在去找她，可能会给她带来危险...707叹了口气，鼠标点击下一张。

只能在阴暗里偷窥着...像个stk。

“叮”地一声，电梯铃响了。707连忙叉掉所有不该出现的窗口，然后转过椅子：“哟~”

“哟毛！”Vanderwood嘭着头发扔下一个纸袋，“来任务了。自己看。”

707从善如流地结果袋子，抽出一叠资料，摊在电脑桌上。边看边听Vanderwood在背景里叨叨：“几天没来你这里又乱得可以...我跟你讲，刚从支部过来，路上碰到个爆炸现场。那儿都比你这清楚！”

“啊哈哈哈哈...”707心不在焉地嘴上敷衍着。

“说是煤气管道爆炸。骗鬼呢！一看就知道是个外行菜鸡在装[摇篮]，手太潮跪了。”

“哦你又知道咯？有人伤了没有？”

“听了一耳朵，就那个菜鸡死了，楼塌了小半。我就想不通了，一个正常的闹市商住两用写字楼装[摇篮]，那个神经病的天才主意！”

707从文件里抬起了头：“等等，你说什么楼？”

“啊，就xx区南边一个商住两用的写字楼。闹市区的。在xx路上...喂喂你干什么回来！”

无数的念头，无数的可能性，疯狂地螺旋灌注进707的脑子里，几近溃堤。“xx区南边”，“两用写字楼”，“xx路上”...每一个词拆开似乎都能够明白，但是凑在一起后却奇怪地让人无法理解——不，不是难以理解，而是不愿意相信...那是昨天，他刚刚造访过的公寓。

是谁？谁在装[摇篮]？

707不敢细想。他提了口气，把车速加到最大。

不会的...不可能...短短几个小时，Rika从哪儿弄来的这种高爆炸药！不是她！不是！

...不会是Saeran的。站在一片狼藉的现场警戒线外面，707略带茫然地想着。手却不由自主地去够忽然出现的拉杆。

 

707疲倦的支着拉杆，仰头看着悬在虚空中的“b111”。这是第几次看到它了？这是什么？计时吗？计时的尽头是什么？707竭尽全力地把思绪按在荧光牌上，不去想那个爆炸现场。

忽然，有人从背后拍了拍他。

“别tm瞄那个该死的监控了！别以为我不知道你又走神了！给我先好好把这个ddl赶出来啊混蛋707！然后你爱泡妞泡妞爱飙车飙车浪死我都不管你！”Vanderwood印堂发青，歇斯底里地挥舞着扫把咆哮着，“你tm听到没有啊！”

“嗯...啊知道了。”707看着头顶屏幕上的粽发姑娘——她握着手机，笑得团在了沙发上。707忍不住咽了一口口水，打开了RFA。他没有进聊天室，而是快速翻了翻之前的记录——这是MC来到公寓的第四天，感谢上帝，他还有时间。707抠了两片强效咖啡因含片，凭着一点点微薄的印象开始疯狂地摞代码。

Vanderwood啧啧称奇：“难得看到离DDL还有超过48小时的时候你就这么有干劲...”

“哦亲爱的玛丽，你知道，即使是伟大的God7，偶尔也要做出点小改变。”707扯了扯嘴角。组织是不能久待的，但也不能太仓促地撕破脸。于是707竭尽全力地赶着project：十一点，十二点...五点，六点...时间残酷地流逝着。Saeran是什么时候进的公寓？该死！还来不来得及！他稍微调了调安保系统的加密，希望能多拖住Saeran一小会儿...

这次他要直接把Saeran救下来！

来不及了...要来不及了！十二点半了！707鼠标一扔，不等Vanderwood看完，心急如焚地三阶三阶跨步上到车库——这次可以的，应该没问题，警报被启动之前一定能到！和MC说清楚情况，稍作布置，就能把Saeran救下来...麻醉针。嗯好的麻醉针都在。没问题的。这次一定可以！

终于，两点三刻，707深吸了一口气，按响了Rika公寓的门铃。

门开了。

707对着来人露出了超出友善程度的热情笑容，率先自我介绍道：“哟终于见到啦，MC！我是707，你也可以叫我Luciel! ”

“Hi！Seven！”MC笑着拉开门，“终于能见到你啦，我也好高兴啊！”

707向MC解释了他过来的原因——当然，只说了因为资料泄露，可能会有非法入侵者。他过来升级系统顺便保护MC安全。系统升级并不是特别耗脑力的工作。707一边瞄着时间，一边轻松地和MC聊天：他们非常投契，相谈甚欢。MC毫无障碍地连上了他的脑回路，和707一本正经地胡说八道着，能接上他抛的每一个梗，甚至还能抛回来...

上帝啊！我爱她！707接过了MC递来的Dr.Pepper（“啊看你天天在聊天室吹，就不小心买了几罐XD”），努力地克制自己眼中过分浓烈的爱意。

这是你们第一次见面，克制，克制，不要做出过分的事情...

他嘴角的弧度始终按下不去。

幸福的时间总是过得飞快。虽然黑客入侵的警报响得比印象中的迟了一些，但一切也算按部就班。随着太阳一点点下落，707开始不时地摸摸麻醉枪，言谈中也催促着MC去厨房躲着。

“哐嚓”，终于，快六点的时候，伴随着最后的阳光，公寓的窗户被人砸破了。707如释重负地扣动了麻醉枪的扳机，然后从沙发后面站了起来。

“你怎么...”窗沿上，黑衣白发的入侵者难以置信地拔出扎到自己脖子上的压力针，语速逐渐变慢。707冲了上去，想拽住这个轮廓和他几乎一模一样的少年...

少年闭上眼睛，带着嫌恶和奇异的释然，指尖一推，往后倒了下去。

707惊恐地伸出手，徒然地看着他的身影越来越小，然后远远地，传来“砰”的一声钝响...

我杀了他...是我杀了他！

不！不应该是这样的！707在破碎的窗户旁，自虐似的盯着那个人形下缓缓绽放的红色花朵，小小的那么一团...他抽搐着，抱着头，凄厉地揪着头发惨叫了起来。MC试图拉开他的手，被一把甩开，摔倒在玻璃渣上...不！不是这样的！我已经失去了Saeran，不能...我连Saeran都害死了！我亲手，我开的枪...

MC面带恐惧，一言不发地捂着自己流血的手掌，小心地后退。707听着自己的尖叫声，看到了她眼里的戒备...像对着一只野兽。

707终于看到了拉杆，他又一次朝着拉杆扑了过去——

 

组织，Mint eye，政客...他不甘心！他每一次都制定了周密的计划。罪恶的血赋予他出色的记忆力，707完美地记着每一次失败的原因：下一次，下一次他一定能得到一个真正的Happy Ending——没有人被抛下，所有人都幸福快乐地活着。正义得到伸张，罪行大白于天下，不再有未竟的爱意，不再有待续的离别，不再有咫尺天涯，不再有天人永别...

总是，像命运的嘲弄一样，差一点点...只差那么一点点。少少地给一点点HE的曙光，然后堕入更深的黑暗。

有的时候，MC喜欢上了别人，和别人幸福快乐地生活在一起，707虽然醋到扭曲，醋到一个人躲在角落喷着毒汁，但也未尝不能接受。但是有的时间线，看着自己放在心尖上的人受尽折磨不得好死，却什么也做不了...

简直是地狱。

各时间线的Saeran的比MC的境遇更加糟糕，简直是命运的恶意：被酒鬼母亲折磨死的，在ME被折磨死的，药物成瘾虚弱而死的，过度疲劳猝死的，被甩锅在监狱里被灭口的，各种，悄无声息地死在不见天日的阴影里...

每一次拉下拉杆，都是一次通向新地狱的旅途。但是不拉，就是身处地狱。

707已经在不同的时间线里蹉跎太久了，久到他开始怀疑，是不是真的曾经有过所谓的Happy ending，HE是不是块虚幻的蛋糕，在黑暗中因执念过深而妄想的谎言——或者说，像他这样的小丑、蠢货、骗子、混蛋、叛徒，酒鬼和伪善家罪恶的杂种，也值得一个HE吗？真的存在一个时间线，能让Saeyoung和他爱的人幸福快乐地生活下去吗？

或者，至少存在一个时间线，让Saeran和MC幸福快乐地生活下去啊！哪怕这幸福和707无关...也行...吧。

宇宙茫茫，他无路可退，一无所有。

计时的尽头什么都没有。除了地狱，什么，都没有。

又一次回到原点，他抬着头，望着那个幽幽地发着荧光的“b111”，终于抱着拉杆，蹲了下来，嚎啕大哭。


	9. b??? 衣柜

一阵强光袭来，Saeyoung条件反射地抬起手臂护住眼睛，发现自己一只手抱着拖把杆，坐姿不甚端正地坐在壁橱里，而Saeran一只手正放在刚拉开的壁橱的把手上。

两人照镜子似的面面相觑。

哦，是了。记忆逐渐回笼：今天是MC生日，大家聚在一起来了家里玩。不知怎的，忽然开始捉迷藏起来...

Saeyoung猛地弹出柜子，紧紧抱住还扶着柜门的Saeran的大腿，带着庞大得塞满整个胸腔的释然，欣喜若狂地哭了起来：

“兰兰啊！哥哥没骗你吧！哥哥可算是回来了！想没想哥哥？”

“...诶？是去哪儿了啊，Saeyoung？”MC循声而至。

“真的回来了！再也不走了！”Saeyoung一边一个地搂住MC和Saeran脖子絮叨：

“我去了好多好多地方！见到了一直长到天上那么大的榕树！玩了一把超级刺激的高空速降！还见到了会说话的猫和魔法浮空岛！

“超厉害！全宇宙最佳正义使者！MC亲我一下~呜呜呜我还以为再也见不到你们了嗷！

“不过最后还是挣扎着回来了！有没有很感动！”

“哦，这个白痴玩捉迷藏的时候躲在这里，结果睡着了。”Saeran翻了个白眼。

虽然满脸别扭，他还是拍了拍Saeyoung的后背表示安慰。MC也笑着踮起脚揉起Saeyoung的头发。其他人听见声音，笑闹着纷纷聚拢了过来...

 

美好的一天。就像昨天。就像明天。在无数的梦境，无穷的时间线里，Saeyoung终于抓住了他想要的。也许不够完美...但对于穿越暗夜与洪流，走过凛冬与泥潭的Saeyoung来说，已经足够了。

 

—— FIN ——


	10. 番外车

鉴于Saeyoung终于找出来了，时候也不早了，众人纷纷告辞。余下的三人拢了拢东西，也各自回了房间。

没多久，Saeyoung从浴室出来，甩了甩发尖沾着水珠的红毛，往床上扑去：“MC——”

“去去去，头发吹干了再——”MC佯作嫌弃，笑意却抑制不住地透了出来。她刚从手机屏幕上收回视线，就被仰面扑倒在柔软的被子上。Saeyoung揽着她的腰，像吸猫一样深深地吸了几口，手上开始不安分起来。

“做吧？”他含混不清地小声嘟囔了一句。

“你先坐起来。”MC嗔怒地拧了他一把，小心地捧住了他的脸，“今天怎么了？”

“我不知道。”Saeyoung垂下眼睫，眼眶发红，“就是...害怕。”

“Saeyoung...”MC叹了口气，抱紧他，“我很高兴你能告诉我...我爱你。不论发生什么，我都会一直陪在你身边。”

她又笑了笑，打了个呵欠：“不过做嘛...今天是不是稍微有点太晚了...？”

Saeyoung也笑了。他拉着MC的手腕往床头挪。MC任由他拽着，在他怀里团成一团，舒舒服服地又呵了个呵欠，开始打瞌睡，Saeyoung拨弄着她的头发。两人的身体隔着睡衣温暖柔软的布料贴合着。

“喜欢我么？”

MC头埋在他颈肩处点点头，没说话。浅浅的粉色从耳根一路向下蔓延，没进衣领里。

“你喜欢我。”Saeyoung的眼瞳里浮光跃金。语气却反常地平得像政府的例行记者招待会——不是商量，而是告知：“你要一直和我在一起。”

他随即伸出手，把MC的腰箍紧，手掌张开，探进MC的上衣里。MC被他挠得痒痒，赌气撑着他的肩坐了起来，对着他，挑衅似的一个扣子一个扣子地开始解Saeyoung的睡衣，边解边抬起眼看他。Saeyoung懒懒地笑着瘫了下去。

MC拉开他的前襟，一副年轻的躯体露了出来。Saeyoung的腹肌坚实，线条却不过分坚硬，而是柔和而流畅，像暮春的溪水。MC把手伸向了奔涌的生机。指尖温柔地从锁骨划向腹肌，继续向下绕着肚脐画了一圈，迟疑了一下，挑开裤带，蹭进腿间的毛发。

Saeyoung贴近她，眷恋地起身，把下巴搁上她的肩窝，双手展平了MC蜷起来的几个指头，按在自己的灼热上，轻喘着，尾音上调：“知道要怎么做吧...嗯？MC？”

MC摸索着，食指的指尖点了点欲望的尖端，触到了一片滑腻。Saeyoung“咝”地倒吸一口凉气，呼吸陡然沉重起来。　“握住。”他简短地挤出命令。明明是任由摆布的姿态，却透出捕食者危险的气息来。

“能关灯吗？”MC有些怂了。她期期艾艾地请求道。

“关上我也能看见~”Saeyoung紧绷的表情一松，噗地笑了出来。他双手捧起MC的脸，仰头含住了她的嘴唇，牙齿轻咬着，舌尖上粗糙的凸起不时扫过。当他松口的时候，MC的身上绽开一层薄薄的绯色，下身甚至开始有了一丝羞于言说的湿意。

“来，我教你。”Saeyoung重新拉起MC的手，伸进自己的裤子里。

MC在他的引导下，咬着下唇，将渗出液体用指尖点了点，抹匀。手指虚圈起茎身，缓缓地上下滑动。她没敢太用力，但很快，睡裤里的可供发挥的空间越来越窄。Saeyoung粗鲁地直接两脚踢下裤子，把手覆在MC的手上握住，主动把敏感点暴露给她，让她试着去掌控，引导着她改变节奏。

“我喜欢你摸我。”Saeyoung喘息着。他不时地舔着MC的唇角，脖颈和锁骨，嘴唇不时轻触她的眼睛和微微有些发汗的额头。

MC红着脸，喃喃道：“你怎么还没好...我有点累了。”

“嗯哼，你先睡？”Saeyoung愉悦地松开覆在MC手上的手，抱着她在床上放平，亲了亲她的额头。接着他跪坐在MC腿间，把她的睡裤一把拉了下来。

MC猛地弹坐起来按住了他的手，炸红了脸叫道：“这根本不是要我睡的意思啊！这是要睡我差不多吧喂！”

“哇！不愧是我的MC！这都能看出来的嘛！”Saeyoung大笑着扑倒了MC，两个人滚作一团，不约而同地“哈哈哈”笑了起来。Saeyoung边笑边轻快地解开了MC的睡衣扣子，却不急着把衣服脱下，而是手隔着薄薄的布料覆在她胸上。先是轻轻地用手指刮蹭了几下乳尖，接着一低头含住了其中的一枚。粗糙的舌尖在上面来回扫动。MC稍有些困倦，仿佛能在这样温柔的爱抚中昏睡过去，但每次真的快要坠入梦乡的时候，又会被略带不满的咬啮带来的强烈快感拉回现实。

Saeyoung的手在MC的腿内侧摩挲着，不时从腿根掠过。MC满脸潮红，发出了难耐的低吟。她羞恼地拉起Saeyoung，轻咬他颈动脉外颤动的皮肤——颈动脉外的皮肤很薄，通过舌尖的碰触很容易确定心跳的速度。Saeyoung经常喜欢摩挲这个有点致命的位置，MC也学到了这一点。她还稍有些不满地用膝盖顶了顶某个位置，Saeyoung敏捷地一把扣住，分开了她的双腿。他捏着一只脚踝，将她的脚搁在自己肩上，朝她笑了笑，将手指伸进去一节，轻戳着，抠挠着。

“Sae...Saeyoung”MC眼神迷离，难耐地扭动着身体，手胡乱地抓着床单。她浑身发软，喘不过气来，仿佛失去了身体的控制权，任由对方动作。

Saeyoung低声安抚她：“MC乖，不要急。”

Saeyoung的手指上有薄薄的茧，还留着一点点没剪的指甲，在肌肤上触感明显。他分开层叠的肉褶，轻擦过某颗敏感的珠子，MC立刻发出一声短促的尖叫。不知道是痛苦还是快慰，在Saeyoung的动作下，她绷紧了身体，本能地摆动着臀部试图挣脱，这让Saeyoung脸上的笑意又深了两分。刺激像电流一样在MC身体里流窜，热浪一股股涌入，下体的欲念越堆越重。没过多久，MC哭泣着喷出一大股粘液——丰沛的液体，沾湿了床单。

Saeyoung的声音有丝哑。他贴在MC耳边，低低地说：“叫我的名字。”

MC喘着气，断断续续地喊Saeyoung。

“还有呢？”

她接着喊了God Seven和正义使者707。

Saeyoung手上动作不停。亲吻的间隙，带着笑意说道：“可我除了MC，就不知道怎么喊你了呢。”

MC整个人陷在略带腥膻的熟悉气息里。这气息就像在春日田间的油菜花，生机盎然，泼辣地连成一片。她在这气息里迷失着，想要摆脱，又舍不得它消失。

最终，MC带着点无可奈何的宠溺，虚软地吐一口气：“你喜欢叫什么都行。”

“MC...606？”Saeyoung还真停下了手，认真地考虑了十几秒，最终有点挫败地挠了挠头。

MC抑制不住地为前特工兼黑客贫乏的词汇量笑出了声，但马上就得到了惩罚——Saeyoung仿佛是无处不在无法逃脱的幻觉，她淹没其中，无力反抗地缓缓下沉...一切都很舒适，可还是比不上他的眼睛——对上那份柔和的目光，就像春茶的叶片，舒缓地在水中绽开。目光的主人奇异地美丽——不在于颜色鲜明的外表或年轻健硕的躯体，不在于过分锐利的头脑，也不在乎时而活泼，时而低沉的声音。而是来自某种深藏的，难以摧毁的东西。好像有一簇即使无尽长夜，万丈冰雪都无法压灭的篝火，从那双琥珀色的眼睛里透出，在对视中将灵魂都点燃了起来。

但此时的MC只是觉得压在身上的人好看得惊心动魄。这个好看的人让她一次次地攀升而又从浪尖跌落。MC娇弱无助地低泣，或急促地喘息，或压抑地小声尖叫着。

“别哭，MC，我心疼。如果觉得不舒服就告诉我。”Saeyoung直起身子，撑在她身侧，温柔地低语。

MC飞了他一眼，咬住下唇，努力克制住自己。

“乖，别忍着，让我听到你的声音。”Saeyoung捏着MC的下巴，撬开她的嘴唇舔吻着。

MC被折腾得几乎又笑了出来：“你到底...哈啊...到底要怎么样啊？”

Saeyoung舔掉MC眼角渗出的液体，笑着，一只手扶着自己的欲望，抵着她的穴口磨蹭着：“难受就说嘛。当然，舒服也可以...舒服更欢迎说的哟~”

拖长的尾音甚至还带着一点日常里撒娇卖萌的意思。要命。MC昏沉沉地想。

他开始一点点挤入了。MC的下身逐渐传来甬道撑开，褶皱展平的填充感。她听到了对方沉重的呼吸声，和越来越重的心跳一起，似乎打在随时都要绷裂的鼓面上。

“可以吗？”Saeyoung停了下来，浅而急地喘息着。

“可以的。”MC回应道。她顿了顿，咬着下唇吻上他的胸膛，“...很舒服。”

Saeyoung突然向前一送，同时低头堵回了MC脱口而出的哭喊。MC的下身本能地想把侵入的异物挤出去，但是这种蠕动收缩反而让Saeyoung更加失控。他的动作从激烈到疯狂，每一次进出都十分彻底。挂在脸上温柔而阳光的笑容消失了，取而代之的是热烈得扭曲的情欲。

MC在他身下含糊不清地呜咽呻吟着。Saeyoung盯着她的脸，笑容像风中的烛火一样摇曳。他稳稳地扶着MC的脚踝，过分镇定地一次又一次地底贯穿着她的身体。尖叫和哭泣是绝佳的催化，不断涌出湿滑欢迎着他的进出。

“轻点...”MC开始害怕他越来越明显的疯狂。她的眼角沾着生理性的泪水，手虚浮无力地按在对方的前胸上：“轻一点，Saeyoung...”

Saeyoung猛地抬起头，眼睛的光彩灿烂如朝阳。他掐着MC下巴：“再来一遍。”

MC迟疑了半秒，立刻被他狠狠顶了一下。

“叫我名字。”Saeyoung把她的腿分得更开了。MC惊慌地叫了声“Saeyoung”。这并没有让她轻松，他好像真的疯了——嘴里回应着MC的名字，驰骋著，节奏越来越快。MC的下身激烈地吞吐着异物，快感洗刷着被来回摩擦着的身体，反复被冲顶的深处的某个地方传来模糊沉闷的酸痛。狂潮于其下深涌，身体已经渐渐熟悉了这种进犯，来自本能的欢愉不容抵抗。她不受控制地迎合起来，只觉得自己从不曾如此焦急地渴望着什么。

MC断断续续地迸出柔媚的尖叫，Saeyoung扳起她的肩，身下的挺动没有半点的停滞，依旧大开大合地律动着。MC不停地呻吟和抽泣，在这间隙艰难地维持呼吸，嗓子开始干得发疼。　

“不要这样...”她终于哭了出来。

“嗯？那要哪样？这样行吗？”

“呜...”

“诶，那这样呢？“

“Sae...Saeyoung...哈啊啊啊——”

“啊...我的MC好挑剔啊~在床上可以做的事情本来就不很多嘛~ ”Saeyoung拥她入怀，手落在她腰上。反复高潮过的身体异常敏感，MC下意识地一躲。

Saeyoung脸上露出了受伤的表情。他闭了闭眼，双手捧起MC的脸，然后吻上了她的嘴唇。没有深入，只是含住她的下唇来回吸吮着。

两人的下身还连在一起，Saeyoung不时动两下。

“不要躲我，MC...”他沙哑地叹息着。

MC脑子里迷迷糊糊的，手臂有气无力地挂在他肩上，伸脖子含住了Saeyoung的耳垂，边舔舐边呜咽着：“唔...”

Saeyoung迟疑了几秒，又捏着她的下巴，吻上了她的嘴唇。这次的亲吻十分细致。他温柔地浸润了MC因为喘息而发干的双唇，过了一会儿才伸舌侵入。

“我很抱歉。”他低声说道。

MC摇了摇头，手勾着他的脖子攀上贴了上去，右手的指尖轻柔地划过他的脸，在他的脖颈处呵气：“...不...我喜欢的。来？”

全部退出，再尽数没入，反反复复。欲望一浪接着一浪袭击，让理智逐片崩塌。从钝痛中，快感逐渐累积起来，压得MC溃不成军。

“Sae，Saeyoung...给我...”MC夹著哭泣的呻吟声颤抖着，带著几分乞求。不停的抽插几乎让下体麻木，但身体深处仍然传来饥渴的回音。湿漉漉的连接处在抽插下发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的声响，和肉体撞击拍打的声音相和，淫靡不堪地回荡着。MC已经没有办法在这种节奏下支撑。她咬着嘴唇似乎在忍耐，却不断发出破碎的哼声。

耳畔灼热的气体让Saeyoung的心情莫名重新愉悦了起来。最后一波浪潮袭来，他掐住MC的腰，将她死死往自己身上按。半透明的体液混到了一起。他感受着自己占据的地方一点点被填满，心中也缓缓地充盈起来。

— Fin —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “你要一直喜欢我”, "别哭我心疼"“”“乖别忍着”&“我还不知道怎么叫你”“随你”来自一十四洲大大的《仙道第一小白脸》。  
> 这篇耽美架构非常硬核，主角我也喜欢。很推荐了。


End file.
